


Sand memories

by Melchan



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mente di Loki, un tiro mancino proprio nel momento sbagliato.</p><p>"Vede capelli corti e chiari, alberi che non sono quelli della città umana che ha quasi raso al suolo e qualcosa sopra lo stomaco si chiude e gli fa venire voglia di urlare.<br/>[...]<br/>"Adesso smettila!" Loki quasi glielo darebbe davvero, quel bacio. Solo per fargli dispetto. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand memories

"Loki non ha sempre odiato Thor, ma Thor ha sempre amato Loki."

 

Loki ricorda d'essere stato amato, un tempo. La forma lunga dell'ombra che sarebbe diventato era ancora distante, e la consapevolezza non aveva ancora fatto in tempo a formarsi, non davvero.  
Di solito preferisce non soffermarcisi su, perché sono memorie così antiche che non ha più senso ricordarle, non dopo ciò che è seguito. Non che appartengano a un'altra vita, niente del genere: solo che non hanno più niente a che spartire con la realtà. E lui è un dio potente, è il dio degli inganni; il sentimentalismo appartiene a esseri deboli e senza forze come gli umani, e a quello stupido di Thor.

Quindi non pensa più a quei tempi remoti, quando lui era davvero, davvero giovane, certi mondi non esistevano nemmeno e milioni di stelle che ora punteggiano angoli diversi del cielo nessuno riusciva nemmeno a immaginarle.  
Non richiama mai quei ricordi, li lascia riposare sul fondo della sua mente, distanti e dimenticati come la sabbia che copre il fondo degli oceani.

Per questo, per questo è così insopportabile e non può tollerarlo, quando il Tesseract s'illumina di blu, il morso di ferro gli stringe la bocca e il volto corrucciato di Thor scompare. Per questo è così orribile, quando per un istante davanti a sé vede una smorfia sorridente e luminosa quanto la stella che illumina Asgard.

Vede capelli corti e chiari, alberi che non sono quelli della città umana che ha quasi raso al suolo e qualcosa sopra il suo divino stomaco si chiude e gli fa venire voglia di urlare.

 

_"Entra, l'acqua è perfetta!" La luce riverbera così forte sul lago e la cascatella che gli dà vita da dover socchiudere gli occhi. Se i capelli di Thor non fossero così simili alla luce, sarebbe più facile._

_"Tra un momento." Fissa la pianticella smorta che ha davanti, accucciato sui talloni, poi muove tre dita della mano e lei raddrizza il fusto e fa sbocciar fuori due fiori di un rosa scuro e bellissimo. Ci è riuscito._

_Si alza, sfila la veste e la lascia scivolare sull'erba, avviandosi subito verso il laghetto._

_Thor lo accoglie schizzando e ridendo forte, e Loki si getta all'indietro investendolo con una bordata d'acqua grazie al contraccolpo._

_Finiscono per ridere così forte, tutti e due, che Loki per un momento pensa che li sentiranno fino alla reggia e, forse, padre e madre rideranno con loro._

 

_Sta leggendo, ma il ronzio che esce dal naso di Thor non gli dà tanta noia quanto sarà il divertimento di deriderlo per il rumore, una volta sveglio._

_"Fratello… la spada… dammi… 'a spada" Loki alza appena un sopracciglio mentre Thor si agita contro le sue gambe, e dopo aver controllato che non ci sia nessuno nei dintorni, gli sfiora una mano con la sua. Appena appena. "Tieni." bisbiglia, e Thor sorride nel sonno (possibile addormentarsi così profondamente sulle gambe di qualcuno? si chiede Loki per un istante. Possibile, si risponde da solo, se parli di quello zuccone di suo fratello), prima di rigirarsi contro di lui e riprendere a russare sereno._

_Quando si sveglia, Loki dimentica di prenderlo in giro._

 

_"Adesso smettila!" Loki quasi glielo darebbe davvero, quel bacio. Solo per fargli dispetto._

 

Nemmeno lui è sicuro di cosa vorrebbe dire, mentre la città e gli stupidi nuovi amici di Thor scompaiono dalla sua vista lasciando solo una spirale blu che scorre all'infinito e macchie dorate che Loki farebbe volentieri a meno di ritrovarsi sempre davanti, grazie tante. Quando atterrano ad Asgard Thor non dice niente, la smorfia che ha in volto è la stessa che aveva prima che si smaterializzassero e riaffiorassero memorie

_male. Fa male._

senza senso. Ma nel frattempo è accaduto quel che Loki credeva proprio impossibile: si sente peggio di prima.

"Andiamo, fratello." dice quello stupido, grosso idiota, e la cosa nello stomaco di Loki per un momento gli fa temere di vomitarsi praticamente in bocca, considerando che per colpa del morso non può sputare.

Guarda Thor, con gli occhi dice _Ti odio_ e vorrebbe solo che quella cosa priva di raziocinio che gli alberga in corpo morisse. Vorrebbe solo non sentire più niente a parte la lucidità fredda che serve per compiere una vendetta, mentre guarda Thor cominciare a incamminarsi e lo sente tirarlo via con sé.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco quel che succede quando vado in crisi mistica pre-compleanno. Non so bene come commentare, quindi facciamo che chiarisco semplicemente una cosa riguardo alla citazione iniziale (che io adoro): era salvata in un mio file ed ero praticamente certa che venisse dall'Avengers kink meme di Spandex Italia, ma sono andtaa ricontrollare per mettere il nome dell'autore e... non l'ho ritrovata ;_; Quindi mi scuso con chiunque l'abbia ideata, se dovesse leggere perfavore mi faccia sapere il suo nick, così lo aggiungerò sotto la citazione >_


End file.
